your_inevitable_fatefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1
__FORCETOC__ Welcome To Saritoga Magic Arts July 29, 4019 Akari's POV "You sure you've packed everything?" My mother Kira, said "Yes mom." Muraki, my brother replied boredly "Are you sure sure?" "Yes!" He said a little harsher "That is no way to speak to your mother Muraki." My father Tenno said "Apologize and reflect on your actions. We did not raise you to be this rude." "Yes Father.." He said Aoi, my sister chuckled "Cheer up Aki." She said as she slung one of her arms over his shoulder "Today is the day you are free from father's control and get to live however you want!" "Aoi!" My father said glaring at him Aoi shrugged "It's true. They start moving in the dorms today. A week before school starts yeah?" "Yup." I replied finally saying something "Although I might get a bit homesick, we'll probably live through it." Muraki chuckled, "Well, think about it like this sis. A long sleep over party where you get to see your friends every day. But, there's school..." he sadly sighed "And that's so boring and tiring!" "Aw cheer up. There might be some exciting things this year!" I replied "Yeah well except for the fact that we are starting our first years as 4th Tiers." He replied "The one that is said that most fun out of all the 5 Tiers of school." "Master and Mistress you should go." Reed, our head butler said "The portals directed inside Saritoga will be closed in 20 minutes. During that time, many people will be using it so there might be waiting line if you stay for too long." "You heard what he said old man." Aoi said frowning at father Father just gave her a displeasing look. He knows that she wont stop teasing him, I laughed at this "Fine." He said, then he looked at us "I hope you two call us weekly." "He means to check up on us from time to time!" Mother said hugging us both "You're father may not look like it, but he loves you two very much. He's just embarrassed to show it." She said chuckling "H-hey!" Father said, his ears turning red we all laughed at him "Ignore those two lovebirds." Aoi said grinning at us "Enjoy your 4th tier year and I hope you visit during vacation! I'll miss you two so much!" She said as she hugs us both "We'll miss you too Aoi-nee." Muraki said hugging her back. I too hug her but I didn't say anything "Come here you three." Mother said from behind us, on her other hand is Father's hand. She then hugged all of us, including Father as well "I can't believe I'm sending my kids to 4th tier. It feels like it was just yesterday when the twins were crying about going to his first day of school." The three of them laughed except for the two of us "We'll miss you two." Our hug broke apart. I smiled at them "We'll miss you too! And I love you!" Then the two of us walked away towards the portals "You didn't have to say that." Muraki said "Well I do love them." I said "What's wrong with that?" "Nothing!" He snapped, "It's just, they know you love them, so why say it again?" I frowned "Stop being embarrassed about these kinds of things Muraki." I said slapping his shoulder "H-hey! I'm not embarrassed!" He stammered out "I just find it childish." He said as we stopped in front of the portal "Yeah. Whatever you say." I said. Then I looked at him "Let's go?" He looked at me with an "are you serious face" "We don't have a choice." He said before entering the portal I sighed and entered the portal myself. Saritoga Magic Arts Portal Room "You didnt wait for me!" I exclaimed at him "Well you were taking too long." He mumbled "Jeez finally the twins are here." I look up to see one of my childhood friends Utaha Yue arms crossed and frowning at us "What took you forever?" "W-" "Akari! Muraki!" I perked up and turned around to see one of my childhood friends Hachi Tatsumi barreling towards us My brother and I looked at each for a split second and tried to run. Unfortunately he caught us before we can. He then gave us a bear crushing hug. "N-nice to see you too Tatsumi." Muraki gasped "Let them go you ape." Yue said frowning at him Tatsumi lets us go, a big smile on his face. Behind him, my other childhood friend, Manabe Osamu walks towards us. "Nice to see you guys are not dead." He said as he eyed Hachi "Well he wouldn't kill us." Muraki said "And it would be murder if he does that. He'll get arrested in no time." Muraki and Yue looked at each other and laughed. They then stopped and started glaring at each other "Why do you guys always do that." I said. Muraki and Yue's relationship is kind of weird. They hate each other's values and beliefs, yet they are friendly with each other. Their different values and beliefs usually end their conversations on an angry manner. Even though Yue hates working, she values hard work and will always do labor in order to improve her skills. On the other hand, Muraki hates hard work and values doing nothing. He usually pesters either Yue or Osamu when he doesn't want to do homework. Which is I say, everyday. Nonetheless they are on friendly terms and will laugh at each other's jokes if they find it funny. Yet looking at them, they share the same twisted sense of humor. I do not know why Tatsumi landing himself in jail is funny. "Do what?" They both asked "Do that." I said eyeing them. I will never get these two "Come." Osamu said "We found our classroom sometime ago. Follow us, this place is very big and we almost got lost trying to find it earlier." Yue chuckled "Yeah no kidding." They started touring us while we were on the way. "So that's the library over there." Yue said in excitement "Let me guess." Tatsumi said "You two are going to spend your time over there after orientation is finished?" "Don't be an idiot Tatsumi." Osamu said "We still haven't moved in the dorms yet. I would like to organize the stuff inside the place I'll be living in before I do anything else." "Agreed." Yue said Tatsumi mumbled something about smart people. Then he perked up "Here we are!" He exclaimed slamming the door open. Before entering, I looked at the room number. Room 1-A. Huh, that's pretty nice I guess. "Good morning!" Tatsumi said a little too loudly which earned our group pairs of eyes. Some mumbled good morning back, others just ignored him. After closing the door. Muraki slapped Tatsumi's head. "Ouch!" He exclaimed "Don't do that!" I said to him "He earned us unnecessary attention." He shot back "Agreed." Both Yue and Osamu said All of us sat down on empty chairs. I looked around to find many people with different kinds of clothing. Some of them I recognize are clothes from the kingdom of Iiren, which my family is in at the moment. Saritoga Magic Arts is located in the Kingdom of Anshull, in the continent Arasion. My brother and I just came out of the Izumi estate in the Kingdom of Iiren which is located in the heart of the Uessery continent. Why are we in the prestigious school of Anshull? Instead of the one in Iiren? My answer to that are my parents, and our decision really. My parents didn't want us to study magic with nobles and royalties. One because we are not full Highlanders, and two nobles and royalties are somewhat cunning and deceiving. They didn't want us fearing of tarnishing the name of the Izumi family just by saying something. My brother and I also didn't want to focus a lot on only magic. We want to focus on other things like our skills on our weapons. Plus, my auntie in law is one of the vice principals here. My dad said it's good to have a family in the school. The bell rang and I looked up to see a lot of students rushing in. "That was quick." Osamu said as he watches the last student come in, after him was a lady who is holding a paper on her side. She stood on the podium "Is that everyone?" She asked looking around. The bell then rang for a second time indicating that whoever comes in the door next is late "I guess that is everyone." She said, she clapped her hands and smiled "I am glad that everyone is here today for move in week. If you didn't know already, this week will be a week where students adjust their living spaces, get their uniforms, IDs, and schedules. It is also a week where you guys can tour around the school." A look of realization crossed her face "I forgot to introduce myself." She said "My name's Kaho Sawada. I will be your homeroom teacher until second semester where teachers switch around to teach." My friends and I look at each other. We all had the same thoughts. A Japanese teacher. "In ten minutes, every single class will be heading to the auditorium for the welcoming message from the Headmaster and some members of last year's student Council." She said "Now I will call role. Please say here if your name is heard." "Kagi Amuro" "Here" "Eithan Basillios" "Here" "Uldu Buotor" "Here" "Reni Catar" "Here" "Zar Dasi" "Here" "Terry Delmar" "Here" "Tatsumi Hachi" "Here" "Yeon-Su Han" "Here" "Ian Heldritch" "Here" "Akari Izumi" "Here" I said "Murasakito Izumi" Yue snickered, while Tatsumi and Osamu tried to hold their laughter. My brother groaned. He doesn't like anyone calling him Murasakito. "Here" "Kurotani Izuoka" I tensed, and my brother did the same. "Here." We turned around to find a boy wearing glasses and clothes that looks like from outside the city. We sighed in relief. He did not look like him. "Osamu Manabe" "Here" "Alton Sundower" "Here" "Qatie Sundower" "Here" Sundowers, huh. I didnt expect them to attend Saritoga, much less leave Uessery. "Yue Utaha" "Here" "Woojin Seo" "Here" "And finally Cyan Wyte" "Aw man! Last again!" Someone exclaimed from the further back which got some laughs "Here!" "Five minutes have passed." Sawada-sensei said looking at her watch "I'm glad everyone is here. Now, let's move to the auditorium before the hallways becomes jammed." She walked towards the door and everyone including us stood up and walked outside. When everyone was outside, the person upfront started following Sawada-sensei, so we started following them. "Sundowers are here." Osamu muttered "I didnt expect that." "I hope they don't much know about us." I muttered "I'm worried about getting enemies at the first day of school." Muraki chuckled beside me and pats my shoulder "Relax sis. I don't think they know much about us." "That is true." Yue said, "They are too sheltered and have only grew up around nobles. Went to a private academy on 3rd tier." "I'm sure they've heard of your family's company though." Tatsumi said out of nowhere "But they are not too concerned about your lives that they know you guys are from that famous company." Everyone including me looked at him in bewilderment, "What?" He asked looking back "I thought your head is only full of kendo and food." Yue said snickering "It is not!" Tatsumi replied frowning at her "How do you think I got in here!" "Luck?" Yue said chuckling Tatsumi gave her an exasperated sigh "You were my tutor during the summer Yue. That wasn't luck." Yue just shrugged "Yeah whatever pea brain." "I do not have a brain that has a size of a pea!" Tatsumi exclaimed We finally got out of the building then we immediately went to another larger building. "This is big." Tatsumi said forgetting the conversation from earlier We went down the auditorium and sat down on one of the rows. The class was split in nine. 9 on the back and 9 on the front. We sat on the back. I look around to find other classes going in. And in a few minutes, the auditorium was filled, even the seats at top were filled with chattering students. Everyone became quiet and was now focused on the stage. The lights turned off and a single stage light focused on one person. There on the stage, a woman with silky black hair and glasses stands in front of the microphone. "Welcome to Saritoga Magic Arts!" She exclaimed and students around us and the students above started cheering "I'm glad those of you who come back still have the same spunk and energy." She chuckled and everyone chuckled "As for the newcomers welcome to our school, we hope you have a grand time in one of the prestigious schools in the entire world." She smiled "I am your headmaster, Mariel Vento and I am glad to see a lot of new faces this year. I congratulate you first years for entering because I heard this year's entrance exams were quite hard. Good job and I hope you learn a lot during this school year. Speaking of this school year, as you know this year's Venatra School Festival Games will be held in Juuden High up in the continent of Hrark." Everyone cheered. Me and my friends also cheered. Every year, we would watch the matches held in the School Festival Games. It's always exciting when students close to your age are showing exciting magic. Of course, we are all planning to sign up for it. "I hope you first years stay for five years because we will be hosting the festival games on your 4th year. And for your 5th years, you already had your share of festival games, so go enjoy your last one!" She said earning another cheer from the crowd "Anyways, I am glad you chose this school. Choosing this school means you are willing to advance your knowledge of different subjects, especially magic. With our vast advance courses, anyone with perseverance and are willing to do hard work will leave this school with future success. I hope you spend your time wisely in this school and not laze around. Of course, those laying around and neglecting their grades will of course be kicked after three warnings. So you better not slack off or you will be kicked out." She gave us a smile "With that warning, I hope you all enjoy your time in our school! There will be a lot of events and activities that I'm sure will excite you! Thank you, and let's now pass it on to the Student Council!" Everyone started clapping, and soon a boy with short black hair and glasses came forward. "Hello everyone!" He said smiling and everyone started cheering "Is he popular?" Hachi asked behind all the noise "Probably." Osamu replied keeping his eyes on the boy "My name's Shou Toutara. I am one of the remaining Student Council members from last year. I hope you all had a fun summer vacation. Like our Headmaster said, welcome to Saritoga and thank you for choosing to enroll in this school. These will be the announcements for this week. First up, school IDs and uniforms. 1st years or new 2nd, 3rd, or 4th years. You all have to get your IDs and uniforms by this week. It will be based on your last names so please look in the letter that will be sent to your school issued Comacon. It will tell you which day you have to go. Once you have retrieved your ID you can scan it in our school app and it will tell you your schedule and the time of when each class will end. Uniforms will be sold starting today, you will only need your school ID in order to buy it. Student Council elections will be a month from now. Unlike other schools, we let 1st years take part on it too. Well, as long as you are up to it, then go for it! I hope you all vote for me and Chizuru-chan!" "OHHH! Hibito-san! We'll vote for you!" "YEAH!!" "Guess he and whoever that is are popular." Muraki said sighing "Anyone going to run?" He added "I will." Yue and Osamu said "Bold." Hachi whistle "I'll make sure I vote for you guys." He gave them a thumbs up "Next up. Dorms. Everyone's dorms have changed. Since you don’t your IDs right now, your school issued Comacons have your dorm number. Please check the letter that will be sent after this orientation, it will include your dorm numbers and further information about the school. That is all for the important things, if you have questions don't be afraid to drop by your homeroom teacher, the student council room, and the Headmaster. That is the end and you all are free to do whatever you want within the school grounds." Everyone clapped and the lights turned back on. Everyone stood up, and one by one they left. "Let's wait until everyone leaves." I said sighing "It will be a pain to go through all these people." "Never thought for you to say people are a pain." Yue said I chuckled, "Well, I'm not always nice." "True." Osamu said "Remember last year?" My brother whines "She ratted me out in front of Father for not training!" "Because I didn't want you to fall behind me!" I exclaimed "I got grounded for that!" He gave me a stern look "I missed an event! And event Akari! You know how much I treasure events! Especially one from my favorite character!" He pointed an accusatory finger at me "How dare you!" "I gave you a compensation for that!" I said "I bought you stuff for the game!" "Hmph!" He turned his head around Yue looked around "Seems like there's only a few people left." She stood up, and so did we "let's get out of here." "Right." Osamu said And we left the auditorium. On My Sights Chapter 1 End Setting Appearances In order Category:Volume 1 Category:Chapters